The return of Beifong
by Debbie-Beifong
Summary: One little girl was found on the door of a mansion in Ba Sing Se, and now she's 15 years old, an undesirable event happens in her life and the strength her to flee. Thus beginning the search for her real parents. please REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Tenzin was sitting in his office daydreaming, when he was interrupted by an Air Acolyte.

"Master Tenzin, Miss Beifong and her daughter are here," Tenzin quickly got up from his desk, thanking acolyte.

"Thank you for informing." _How could I forget that today was my day to take care of my daughter_, Tenzin thought as he walked toward the pier. As he approached, he smiled at the scene of Lin holding his young daughter, Lian, in her arms. Upon arriving at the pier Lin gave a small smile.

"Hello Tenzin, you know today is the day you take care of her, right?"

"Lin! How do you think I would forget that?" He stammered.

"Admit it, Tenzin, you forgot." She said calmly.

"All right, I forgot," he threw his arms in the air in defeat.

"Look, I don't care, I'm late," she put Lian in Tenzin's arms and kissed her forehead and said: "Don't kill your father." Lian smiled and began to laugh.

Tenzin's face grew red "Lin! Don't tell this to our daughter," He said irritably.

"You deserve it for forgetting to take care of her, besides, I'm late. Gotta go!" Afterwards, she gave Tenzin a quick kiss and returned to the boat.

Tenzin and his four year old daughter, walked around the island; well Tenzin walked, Lian ran like mad. The Airbender just laughed until some air acolyte interrupted.

"Excuse me, Master Tenzin." He turned to see Pema, a beautiful acolyte of eighteen.

"Hello Pema, how are you?" Tenzin asked gently.

"I'm fine Master Tenzin, I just wanted to ask about ... the ... uh ... the subject of the final exam? Yes!" She exclaimed, "What's the subject of the final?" She replied nervously.

"You know it is on the Air Nomad customs, Pema." Tenzin said quietly.

Pema looked down and then back to him, "Ha! How could I forget it," She said "Well then bye-" Pema was cut by the scream of a child, it sounded like Lian. When Tenzin turned to his daughter, he saw a masked man with Lian in his arms. The man was ready to jump into the freezing water and escape the island. Tenzin ran as fast as he could. When he saw that he was not going to make it, he yelled at the man.

"Waiiiiiit!" It was too late, Tenzin lost sight of the kidnapper and worse: he lost his daughter. He ran to his office, ignoring Pema, who had stayed in the same place all the time. Upon arriving at his office, he dialed the number of the police. Tenzin had never been so scared in his life than when the phone began to call and the call is answered.

"Chief Beifong, what's the problem?"

"Lin ... -" he began.

"Ha! Hi Tenzin, look I'll only be able to get Lian at six-" She was cut off by Tenzin.

"Lin, Lian was kidnapped" A silence stretched on for a moment.

"Lin? Lin, are you there? "

"I'll be there soon." Lin slammed the phone back onto the cradle with all the anger she felt. Tears threatened to fall from her face, but she wouldn't let them. She went to the island as soon as possible. Upon arriving, she saw Tenzin waiting at the dock with his head bowed. Lin knew she couldn't blow up at him because she noticed his eyes were swollen from crying.

"Lin ... I. .. I should have paid more attention and-"

"Tenzin," She took a deep breath. "Tenzin, it wasn't your fault. We will find her, I promise," Lin said, but then she threw herself into Tenzin's arms and cried.

* * *

That night the butler of the Yu family, named Lee, one of the richest families of Ba Sing Se, opened the door and found a cardboard box with a child, about four years of age, sleeping. He looked around and knelt to pick up the child, the girl opened her big green eyes and began to cry. Lee didn't know what to do, so he started swinging the girl until she stopped crying and smiled broadly. Lee looked at that adorable little girl and thought: _What is a little girl doing here? Who left her here? Who could leave a little girl so beautiful and small out here? Would it be bad if I take care of her? Will my bosses let her stay with us?_ Several questions echoed in his head, until he decided on something that would change his life forever.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry," he said, as he cradled the little body in cloth to his body and enter the mansion.

After finding the child, Lee laid her gently on his bed and left. He walked to his boss' room and gently knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard Shiro Yu speak.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Yu, could I ask you a question?" He asked, nervous.

"Well, proceed." His wife, Aiya Yu, said impatiently.

"Hm, if by some chance I found a child at your door, what should I do?" He said, nervously.

"Well, we'd place the child in an orphanage." Shiro said coldly, "But, why do you ask?" He asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh! Nothing," Lee bowed and left the room. _How can they be so insensitive, I can't let them know about the child, ever, _he thought as he walked to his room.

**Two Years Later**

"Emi! I can't believe you are an Earth bender!" Lee said, when he saw Emi build a small stone tent in the back area of the mansion.

"Thank you, Lee!" Little Emi jumped into the arms of the old butler and hugged him tightly. "Hey! Now that I'm an Earth bender, who will train me? If I want to become the best Earth bender in the world," She said, spinning his arms for emphasis.

"Well I don't know anyone, but I can give you books to study."

Emi pouted "Studying? It's boring to study, I want to fight and become the best of all!"

Lee laughed at her comment and said, "Okay, _Toph Beifong_," he said sarcastically, "But you'll have to study."

"Okay." Emi said in defeat, "Hey! Wait, who's Toph Beifong?" Lee looked surprised and then remembered that she was only five years old.

"Well she is, or was, the most powerful Earth bender and toughest woman around the world," He explained and Emi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, but why did you say 'was'?"

"It's because she has a daughter, and they say she is better than her mother. And so Toph and Lin Beifong are the best Earth benders in the world, alright? No more questions, okay?"

"Okay," Emi looked disappointed because she had several questions. "But I can become equal or better than them, can't I?"

"Of course, Mimi," Lee called by her nickname and stroked her hair.

**Two Weeks Later**

Lee opened the door of his room, which was at the back of the mansion, to find a little girl sitting drawing.

He smiled, "It arrived today. I'll teach you something you will use until the day you die," Lee said dramatizing the news.

"Cool, what is? What is it?" She jumped up, anxious.

"Read, I'm going to teach you how to read," He said.

"Well… it seems cool. Huh," She said doubtfully.

"Okay, let's start," He picked up the day's newspaper, opened it on the table. "To get started, read the main story," he pointed out and she began to read:

"Today ... hm ... wait ... Today, the last Airbender..." Lee laughed and continued to read through it.

"Today, the last Airbender will marry a beautiful non-bender."

He was surprised at the message. "What!? But I thought he was going to marry another woman. I think I'm confusing them with another couple, and it does not matter."

"Why does this man have an arrow on his head and why is he making such a strange face?"

Lee laughed at her question. "Well, he has the arrow because it is a tradition of the Airbenders, but the strange face I do not know why." Emi started laughing because she thought the man's face was so funny.

"He is very strange."

"Okay, okay, time to sleep." He said as he picked her up and put her in bed,"Have a good night's sleep, Mimi"

"Goodnight Lee."

* * *

**okay, you can tell me what you think, I'll update later or tomorrow if possible, please review and tell me your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a new chapter here, hope you enjoy**

* * *

At seven years old Emi wanted to explore the world and discover many things, but when she asked to go play, Lee told her that the world was too dangerous and it would be best if she stayed at home. She's just quit on Saturdays to go to the park, accompanied by Lee until complete fifteen years of age, she couldn't stand it and decided to get away for a night to explore the world alone, for the first time.

Emi opened the window of her room and left, she walked for a few minutes over an area she had ever gone before and stopped when she saw a mansion._ Wow! Someone very rich should live here like I've never seen this before? It will not hurt if I take a look_. She thought as she entered through an open window on the ground floor. Emi walked on tiptoe, to turn a corner, when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"ouu! Look where you're going! "She said and quickly covered her mouth because she remembered that she was spying.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't saw" a girl of about sixteen years said "hey! I never seen you around here, who are you? "The girl asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm ... and ... I'm ... I'll just tell you who I am, if you say first "Emi said crossing his arms.

"How do you not know who I am? "The girl said.

"Err ... because I ... "Emi didn't know what to say, his thoughts were cut off when the girl spoke.

"Okay, I don't have all night, I'm Yue Yu, and who are you? "Yue said impatiently and crossed his arms.

"I'm Emi" Emi said shrugging.

"Sure, and what are you doing here?" Yue said more impatient than ever.

"I ..." Emi was in doubt whether to tell or not to Yue what she was doing in the house of a stranger in the night. "I'm just going." She knock on your forehead, for answering a stupid answer.

"Then ..." Yue thought "haaaaaaaaa! help! guards, have a thief in my house. " After ten seconds, several store came from all directions and gripped her by the arm ,emi had never been insured so strongly , she tried to resist, but eventually surrendered. The last thing she saw was Yu with an evil grin and Lee ago with face scared and sad.

* * *

Emi woke up in her bed, and looked around realizing Lee sitting in a chair beside her, thinking that it was all a nightmare, she sat up and said:

"Good morning, Lee," she said a little sleepy. Lee quickly raised his head and Emi saw his eyes red from crying.

"What happened, Lee?" Lee looked at her incredulously and talked. "You ... Don't you remember?

"Remind me of that?" Emi looked for Lee, wait an answer.

"Yesterday you ran away from home and went to the mansion, and the mansion of the guard took you, they'd throw you in jail and bribed, but I could set you free" Lee stopped talking looked at Emi. "Emi, I was so afraid of losing you," he said as he hugged her.

"Don't worry, I will not leave you, Lee" Emi said. "I thought it was just a nightmare, but now I remember everything," said Emi, recalling scenes from last night. Lee came out of the hug, looked at her and said, "Emi ... you cannot stay here anymore. " Emi looked at him shocked and stammered. "Why ... why I cannot stay here anymore? you don't like me anymore, "she said almost in tears, Lee had been his family throughout her life and now she could not stay with him.

"No way, I love you like my daughter, but I said to the guards, I would put you in an orphanage, was the only way I can get rid of, mimi" Lee began to cry again.

"Shhhh, don't worry Lee, where I go, I'll never forget" Emi said hugging him, they were there for a few minutes, until there was a knock at the door. Lee jumped in fright, and said, while his pick a pouch, "oh no, they arrived sooner than expected." Emi did not know who he was then asked. "Who is?"  
"Are the guards, they want to ensure that I put you in the orphanage." Lee said. "now, take this pouch, and exit through the back window, take care and I love you very, mimi" Lee said now embracing. "I love you too Lee, I'll never forget" Emi said, they parted by another knock on door.

"Now,go" Lee said as he addressed the door.

Emi ran to the window and opened, she jumped up and ran as fast as she can to the wall, she always crossed to go to the park. She scaled the wall and fell on the sidewalk, she straightened her orange dress, and began to walk toward the park. Upon arriving at the park, she sat on a bench and decided to open the pouch, it had food, clothing, 50 yuan and a letter, Emi opened the letter and read:

DEAR EMI,  
THE FACTS OCCURRING IN LAST NIGHT I UNFORTUNATELY, NO MORE WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, THEN GO TO TRAIN STATION AND GET THE FIRST TRAIN YOU SEE, IF YOU LOOK HAVE A PURSE MONEY AND HAVE FOOD. TAKE CARE AND BE CAREFUL.  
LEE.

Emi smiled at the letter, and decided to get her way, after walking for thirty minutes, she came to the station and saw hundreds of people walking from one side to the other. Emi looked up and saw a train leaving, she ran bumping into people to reach it, when has achieved, she jumped on the wagon of baggage. After settling in, she fell asleep.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Emi nearly jumped as the train whistle indicating that it had reached its destination. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the view, and was impressed with your views. She saw a blue sea, with a statue of a boy, an island and skyscrapers and buildings. she had only seen in this images in photographs,she had a sure:

_She was in Republic City_

When the train stopped, she quickly got up and ran, she couldn't be caught, as she ran, she looked back to make sure she had not being followed by guards, turning her face to front she bumped into a group of people with clothes orange and yellow.

"ow!, Sorry I didn't saw-". Before she could finish, each station guards were pushing the group into a bus, Emi had no choice and entered the bus with the group, she sat next to a woman and asked her what happened.

"Hm? Excuse me, ma'am, could you tell me where we're going? ". The woman looked incredulous and said, " how you don't know, look at your clothes," the woman pointed to the orange dress of Emi and continued. "We are acolytes of the air, we're going to the island temple of air."

"Haa! Thanks for responding, I guess. " Emi said, looking out the window. When they come down from the bus and the boat expected, after twenty minutes, they landed, and a bald man with an arrow in his head and clothes orange and yellow were waiting, a small memory that man came into her mind but Emi ignored.

"Good afternoon, I am Tenzin, I'll be your master by the end of this year." said the man. "I'll call you by name, and called will make a queue here". And as requested, all made a queue, Emi was nervous when Tenzin ended the call and went to her asking: "Excuse me, your name is not here, who are you?". Emi was so nervous that she acted before thinking, she ran away from everyone, the only thing tenzin did, was scream :

"Waiiiiiit!" When he said, Emi felt afraid, as if she were already heard that scream, and without thinking played the biggest stone that she had already played on someone, in tenzin. But, Tenzin was the master of air, he stooped, but with difficulty, he released a jet of air in Emi, who flew several meters before falling unconscious to the ground.

* * *

When Emi awoke, she was in a room made of metal, she tried to move, but his wrists were trapped, she looked around and heard an angry voice.

"I hope that is really important, Tenzin." When finished talking, the door opened and a woman who appeared to have forty or fifty years came with a clipboard, and sat at the table and began talked.

"We'll see". She started. "Invasion of residence, unnecessary aggression". the woman lifted the paper to see if it had more charges against the girl and said, "you don't have face dangerous, what's your name?"

"I call..." and said she looked nervous. "I'm Emi, and you?"

"I'm the Chief Beifong" said the woman. The girl's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, you're Chief Beifong, you're kind lin beifong?"

Lin was surprised and just said." so what?".

"So what? You're a Beifong and you are the best, how do you expect me to react to find one, right here in front of me? "Emi said excitedly. Lin had no words to answer the girl and when she was going to answer, she was interrupted.

"Chief, councilman Tenzin is here to see you" said the soldier, Emi noted Lin rolling her eyes and chuckled, Lin noted and ignored the girl.

"Let it go" she said, standing up.

Tenzin entered, looking lin and Emi, and realized how the two are similar, not because the two were stamped with a frown on their faces, but by the color of hair, eyes and skin. Tenzin was cut from his thoughts by Emi said that:

"Hello, earth to bald, earth to bald, let's respond bald." Tenzin blushed with shame. "Don't talk to me like that," he said irritably. Lin and Emi laughed at his face, and lin said:

"As I was saying, Tenzin" she returned in earnest. "I don't think this girl is a threat," Lin said, turning to sit.

"Well, then Emi" Lin said. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," said Emi nervous, she didn't like being asked.

"Okay, who is your family?" Lin asked approaching the body of the table, leaving Emi more nervous.

"Well, I don't have family," said Emi trying not seem nervous, but it didn't work.

"So where you are from and- " lin was cut by Tenzin. "AND HOW YOU WENT TO STOP AT THE ISLAND!" Tenzin shouted with a twinge of anger. What made Emi began to cry . differently of Lin, Emi was very sensitive. Lin got up, walked over to the girl and tried to make her stop crying, rubbing his back.

"Tenzin! Look what you did, now the girl will not say anything! "Lin spoke angrily to Tenzin.

"Lin sorry, I do not want that to happen" Tenzin tried to apologize. Emi stopped crying and said: "I don't know, where I come from. because I was abandoned at the door of a mansion and a butler took care of me and I cannot go back."

"What?" Tenzin said.

"the mansion was in Ba Sing Se, and I ended up on the island by mistake." Emi said, Lin returned to his seat and said:

"Do you have somewhere to go, kid?".Emi nodded negative his head. Lin nodded and turned to Tenzin and said:

"Tenzin, I cannot let this girl on the street ,she can become a criminal or something, and since you are a air bender and the air benders never reject one more at home, I say you to let her stay in her home until she has a place to go. " Tenzin started to speak, when lin raised her hand and said:

"No arguments, Tenzin. You will take her home. " Tenzin in defeat nodded and said:

"OK, let's ... what's your name?".

"Emi ," she said. Lin used metal bender in handcuffs. Emi was impressed and said, "How did you do that?"

"Metalbender, now go, I don't have all day, kid" Lin said, when Emi leaving, she turned to Lin and gave a big smile, and Lin didn't know how not return such a gesture, and smiled back. _This girl is very familiar_, Lin thought.

* * *

**if there were any errors in writing, sorry!**  
**you guys know that English is not my first language and I used the google translator to help me.**  
**I hope you enjoyed and review, please.**

**Ps: I can only update on weekends, so be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! guys, this is a new chapter.**

**Sorry for errors of English and i hope you enjoyed**

**AND PLEAE, REVIEW! THEN I WILL BE HAPPY, AND MAKE MORE CHAPTERS IN FUTURE.**

* * *

Emi and Tenzin left the police headquarters, they walked in an awkward silence until they reach near a huge creature, that Emi had never seen before. Tenzin used airbending to climb the animal's head and Emi was on the floor watching with fear.

"What-." She pulled away a bit. "What is that?". Tenzin landed on the side of Emi and spoke: "This is Oogie, my flying bison, have you ever seen a flying bison?" Tenzin said.

"Never" Emi took another step back and said. "We have to really ride him?"

"Sure, we have, this is quickest way to get on the island" Tenzin said. He realized that Emi didn't want to go, but it was the quickest way. He jumped back Oogie's head and spoke:

"We'd better go now, don't have nothing to fear." Emi nodded, still scared and build a kind of ladder and climbed Oogie. Emi sat in her place and said:

"Well, and now-" Oogie started flying. Emi grabbed the saddle strongest she can and began repeating:

"Spirits, spirits, spirits, spirits, spirits, spirits, spirits." Tenzin ignored the girl to the fullest.

After fifteen minutes, they arrived on the island. When Oogie landed, Emi dropped to the floor and was rolling on the ground.

"I love the earth" she said as she turned. Tenzin rolled his eyes and said:

"Let's get up, I have to introduce you to my family." Emi quickly got up and stood beside Tenzin. They began to walk toward the house, until Tenzin broke the silence.

"Err ... Emi, I wanted to apologize, for having launched you." Now Emi turns her face to Tenzin, that continues. "And for having made you cry, and I wanted to apologize."

Emi nodded and said "I also wanted to apologize for having launched that stone on you, is because I was scared and didn't know why I got scared with your scream" she began to lower her voice, when they heard the sound of many voices down the corridor. Suddenly three children with orange clothes arrived, the oldest was reading a book, while younger were talking and turning around the older.

"Jirona, Ikki and Meelo, this is Emi and she had been with us for an indefinite time." Jinora smiled, and if ikki jumped in front of Emi and began to ask many questions.

"Hi, how old are you? Why are you here? Where are you from? You are familiar, I've seen you before? What's your bender? ". Emi's eyes widened with so many questions done in such a short time, when she would try to answer, Meelo interrupted:

"Hello, you're beautiful, can I have some of your hair and your shoe?". Emi scowled at the boy and then looked Tenzin, who said:

"Children, is enough." Tenzin put his hand on the shoulder of Emi and said. "Let's meet my wife now, I'm sure she'll like you." They went into the kitchen to find a woman holding a baby with one hand and with the other moving in a saucepan.

"Pema, I would like to introduce you to Emi." Emi gave a small smile and extended her hand to greet, but her face was expressionless and she didn't return the gesture. Seeing that Pema wouldn't greet her, Emi returned her hand and said:

"Hi, well I hope not bother and I am happy that I can stay in your home." She spoke a little shy. Pema not answered and everyone was in a awkward silence until Tenzin said:

"Well, let Emi, I'll show you your room." Tenzin and Emi were to the girls' dormitory, Tenzin opened the door of a room, and Emi's eyes widened.

"Wow, look at the size of this room." Emi said as she sat on the bed.

"Well, lunch will be ready soon, Pema will call you when are ready, you can begin put your things in drawer." Tenzin said as he closed the door.

When Tenzin closed the door, Emi stood up and started put her clothes, and her little purse with yuans in the drawer until the interruption of Pema.

"Lunch is ready." Pema said, but without looking at Emi.

"Thank you for saying, and thank you for letting me stay here-". Before he could finish Emi, pema closed the door tightly. _What's wrong with this woman?_ Emi thought.

When Emi arrived at the table, she saw all sitting, already eating. She sat on the side of Meelo, that kept looking at her, Emi tried to ignore. Everyone ate for thirty minutes in an awkward silence. Emi didn't ate, because only had vegetables. When finished Tenzin, he begins to show the island to Emi. During the walk, Tenzin starts asking her.

"Then, Emi" he began. "You lived in Ba Sing Se, isn't?".

"... Yes." Emi said.

"But before, where you lived?".

"I don't know, my best friend was the butler, he cared for me. But for some reasons I had to flee. "

"I see."

"I think it wasn't so bad, this is a chance to find my real parents, right?"

"Then you know where they are?".

"I don't know, they may be around the world, it costs nothing to start in Republic City, and I'm here." Emi said with a small smile. They were interrupted by an acolyte.

"Master tenzin, the council required yours presence in an emergency meeting." Tenzin nodded and the acolyte walked away.

"Emi, I have to go, you can stay here with pema and-".

"No, I want to go in that meeting." She didn't want to spend the all afternoon with pema, she didn't know why she treated her that way.

"But it is a closed meeting." Tenzin tried to convince her, but failed because she was making a very cute face, he could not resist.

"Okay, you can come with me." Tenzin said throwing his arms in defeat. "Do silence, right."

"Of course, councilman." She said sarcastically.

After staying ten minutes in heaven, Oogie landed on the roof of city hall and like other time Emi dropped to the floor and said:

"I love being on the floor." Tenzin rolled his eyes and said:

"Come on, I'm late."

When they arrived all councilors had already arrived. Emi sat beside Tenzin.

"Let's start the meeting." Tenzin started talking.

"Not yet, we're waiting." Councilwoman The Fire Nation, began to speak, but was cut off by someone opening the door.

"Sorry, for the delay." was Lin, she sat between representatives of earth and fire. Lin looked around and stopped at Emi and then Tenzin, before Lin had a chance to say something, Tenzin stood up and started talking.

"Okay, let's start this meeting." _That was close,_ he thought.

The meeting lasted longer than expected, it was said more laws and laws, Lin took Emi looking at her, but she ignored him. When finished Emi was sleeping and Lin was struggling to not close her eyes.

"Sure, this meeting ended." The representative of the kingdom of earth spoke.

"Finally". Lin and Emi said simultaneously. The two looked at each other, and Lin remembered that he had to speak with Tenzin When Tenzin saw Lin walking toward them, he wanted to escape. He tried calling Emi, but it was too late, Lin was already in front of them.

"How are you? councilor Tenzin. " She said sarcastically, she turned to Emi and said: "So, Emi, he left you stay at his house, isn't?" She said the last part looking at Tenzin.

"Yes, yes, he do." Emi said cheerfully.

Tenzin coughed, turning her attention to him. "Well, I guess we'd better go, Emi." Emi didn't want to go, she wanted to continue talking with Lin she felt very close to her. Then she had an idea to spend more time with her.

"Wow, I am hungry," she said putting her hand on her stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to get on the island." She said as they head for the door.

"But not this night -". Lin opened the door, and stumbles upon the dark streets. "What! Already is night? How long did that meeting? "She said.

"It lasted about seven hours, Lin." Tenzin said.

"Because was so boring" Emi murmured. "Oh! How about we go for dinner? we three?"

"I do not know if it's a good idea ..." Lin and Tenzin spoke at once.

"Please" Emi began cutest face for them, that not resisted.

"Okay, but I will choose at the restaurant " Lin said.

"Right." Emi replied victorious.

The three began to leave the building when Tenzin remembered:

" going on Oogie, will be faster." Lin and Emi put a frown on their faces, showing disapproval.

"No, I'm not going to fly. I prefer to go on foot even "Lin said.

"Me too" Emi says.

"Why are you so complicated? I go in Oogie and you can walk. " Tenzin said as he went to get Oogie Lin and Emi began walking toward the restaurant in silence. When they reached the restaurant, Tenzin was sitting on the table waiting for them, with a face of victorious for having achieved the first than theiy. Emi and Lin rolled their eyes.

"I said that going with Oogie would get faster." He said victorious. Lin and Emi sat down, and began Lin:

"Well, we at least we are not lazy like you, who prefer to be taken by an animal, instead of walking ." She said, Tenzin blushed and said in defense:

"I'm not lazy, Lin." Emi broke down and started laughing. They were interrupted, as a waiter arrived.

"Excuse me, can I take your order?"

"I'll want, seal meat, rice steamed and many chicken dumplings ." Emi said, Tenzin and Lin gaped, with the amount of food that the girl asked.

"Well, I'll want, spicy chicken, with steamed rice." Lin said.

"And, I'll want only some soup vegetables" Tenzin said. The waiter took the orders and left.

"Why do you not eat meat?" Emi asked to Tenzin, he would begin to answer when he was cut by Lin.

"Because he is an idiot and does not know how good meat is" Lin said, trying to sound it.

"LIN!". Tenzin said. "You know it's because of the customs of the dominant air." Lin shrugged and said:

"And you, Emi, you like vegetables?" Lin said with disgust. Emi just put his hand to his mouth and pretended to arrest a vomit.

"saw Tenzin, nobody likes vegetables." Lin said as the waiter placed the dishes on the table. Tenzin said nothing, they ate in silence. When finished, Lin said:

"Someone wants dessert? Because I want to. "She said with a smile. Tenzin and only said:

"I'm full."

"I want" Emi said like a little child

"So, just choose" Lin said giving her a menu. Emi started looking for some dessert, and also began to look at the prices that she had not seen before and was impressed that everything was very expensive, and decided to choose the cheapest.

"I'll have a chocolate cake," she said, Lin nodded and called the waiter. She made the request, ten minutes later the waiter arrived with a slice of chocolate cake and mint pudding. They ate their desserts and the three got up to pay the bill. Lin reached into her purse to grab yuan, but Tenzin held her hand and said:

"don't worry, Lin, I'll pay." Lin grimaced and said, "No Tenzin!, I pay."

"Lin, I'll pay." Lin crossed her arms and said: "I can able to pay, Tenzin".

She said as she quickly grabbed a pouch with yuans and placed the pouch on the table. "Saw, I can afford, do not need anyone to pay for me." Tenzin crossed his arms and left in defeat, Lin smiled victoriously. Emi was simply shocked by the scene, that adults have to pay a restaurant bill. W_hy this two fight so much? _She thought as she left the restaurant.

"Well then, goodbye Chief Beifong." Emi said.

"Bye, kid." Lin said with a small smile, she didn't know why, but she liked this girl. She turned and said to Tenzin:

"Have a good night, baldly." Lin started walking before hear what Tenzin had to say. Emi stifled a laugh and said:

"Baldly? nickname affection, not? ". Tenzin blushed, made years that Lin not called him this.

That is past, and ... and ... should not you be sleeping now ." Tenzin said, trying change the subject.

"As I go to sleep? if I'm not home." Emi said, Tenzin hit his forehead,_ Why I tell it_ . He forgot that they were still in front of the restaurant.

"Well, lets go to home." he turned his back to her and started walking toward Oogie. Emi was just trying to stifle a laugh, _Why is she called him baldly? And Why he said this is past?_ Emi thought as she walked toward Oogie.

* * *

**okay, took a while to do this, I hope you enjoyed**  
**and ****review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the delay to update.**  
**but here's another chapter for you guys.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE YOUR OPINION ;) **

* * *

After a few minutes of flight, they arrived in the island. Emi said goodnight to Tenzin and walked toward her bedroom. Tenzin walked toward his bedroom in silence, not to wake anyone. He slowly opened the door to his bedroom and looked around and saw Pema asleep. _great, I thought she'd be awake. _he thought. When he started walking toward the bathroom, he heard a voice that made him freeze.

"tenzin?" Pema said, opened her eyes.

" yes, dear" tenzin said.

"where were you? you didn't come to dinner".

" I was having dinner with ... " tenzin not looked into her eyes, to not show his nervousness.

" with who?" she asked suspiciously.

" with lin and emi " he replied quickly, hoping that she wouldn't be angry. took only a few minutes until she yelled.

_"chief_ Beifong?! Lin Beifong!, and this girl"

"don't worry, was only a dinner. I will not do it again". he said

"okay".she said, breathing slowly, trying to calm down

"Pema, why were you so harsh with Emi, she's a good girl, give her a chance" tenzin said, trying chance the subject.

Pema not answer and just lay down again.

"Good night, tenzin"

"Good night, pema" tenzin said walking toward the bathroom.

Pema thought about what he said to give her a chance,_ I think I was a bit rude to her, but can she be her? Cannot be, I told him to get rid of her. but the small scar on her neck, is very familiar ..._

* * *

The next morning, Emi woke up feeling good. She sat up and looked around and remembered that she was in Republic City. _look where fate brought me,_ she thought. She got up and dressed. She walks toward the kitchen, when she arrived she saw Pema,that was cooking the lunch.

"err .. -" she looked at Pema "good morning"

Pema looked at the girl, and thought for a moment ,_I have to try to be good with her, for tenzin. Besides, I'm not sure that she can be that little girl. _ "Good morning, Emi" Pema stopped what she was doing and turned fully to Emi. "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, I don't know what got into me, I hope we can be friends."

"okay" Emi said slowly, not believing what she was saying.

"great, the lunch will be ready in a minute," she said turning her attention to the pans in the oven, "oh! and tenzin is waiting you in his office"

"

Emi nodded as she leaves the kitchen, she thought. _this is very strange, yesterday she did not even look in my face, and now she's trying to be my friend_. She stopped when she realized that she was in front of the door of the tenzin's office, she raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped when she heard the voice of tenzin talking to someone on the phone, possibly.

"Okay, I'll come later." he stopped talking, probably listening the people talking on the other side.

"Okay. Goodbye".

Emi was wondering who it could be, then she remembered that she was still with her hand raised, about to knock on the door. She shook her head and back to reality, she knocked on the door.

"Enter "

Emi opened the door and stuck her head, looking around. As she did so, Tenzin realized how brilliant and green were her eyes, so remembering his childhood with lin, and a bad memory, the day his daughter-.

"Ah? Tenzin, I'm here." Emi spoke bringing tenzin back to the reality.

"Ah, you're right." he said shaking his head.

" so..., why do you want me here?".tenzin took some papers and placed on the table.

"I was researching, and the only information we have about you, is that you come of ba sing Se". tenzin looked to the papers "and that you don't know who is your parents."

Emi lowered her head and looked at her feet. "Well, could be worse, right?"

"I think so" tenzin said.

Emi got a rised h raised ad enough to show a small scar on the left side of her neck. Tenzin was intrigued.

"How did you get that scar?"

Emi looked to down, and pulled the collar of her blouse trying to hide, but without success.

"Is ugly, isn't. I guess that was why your wife didn't want to talk to me, I realized that when I arrived the first thing she looked was my scars. I'm stunned that you haven't realized yet"

"Pema, not so. But I know you and her will get along. But how did you get these scars?".

"I do not know, I've always had it."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Yes, you can"

when he opened his mouth to ask, the door opened, revealing Pema with a small smile. "the Lunch is on the table".

Both nodded and headed the table. When they arrived, Emi was impressed, there were no chairs, even in her old house had chairs to sit.

"Why don't have chairs here?" she asked.

"It is a custom of airbender". Emi rolled her eyes and said, "other stupid custom"

Tenzin was in many shades of red. "How dare you told this, our customs are sacred, and-." Emi raised her hand and said. "calm down, tenzin. I just made a joke, is not the end of the world."

Tenzin crossed his arms and muttered something. After this scene all ate in silence, but Emi don't wanted eat nothing, because had only vegetables and , what she wanted was a good piece of meat. She looked around and saw everyone eating with appetite, particularly Meelo.

* * *

After lunch, Tenzin went to town, meet the person with whom he spoke earlier on the phone. He walked toward the police headquarters, the secretary looked at him and nodded letting him go. nobody knew that place how tenzin do, he always came to visit lin in his free time. He stopped in front of the door, on which had written _chief of police_, he straightened his clothes, took a breath and knocked.

"enter".

Tenzin has opened the door to find Lin on foot, holding some papers from the shelf, she turned to him and handed him the papers.

"these are the papers that you need sign to be the legal guardian of the girl." she said as she walked to sit on the edge of the table. Tenzin flipped through the pages, and headed to the table to sign. when he started signing, he could not stop repairing that lin was centimeters from him, but he tried to ignore it, but it was impossible. He tried his best to sign in the right place. After signing, he straightened up, without realizing that he and Lin were more close. Lin sat up a little on the table to get away from him and took the papers, she looked the papers and sighed in frustration.

"tenzin" she said putting the paper back on the table. "You signed in the wrong place." Tenzin looked at the papers and realized the mistake. "Sorry, lin."

Tenzin leaned forward a bit, but they were more next and when tenzin ducked, he bumped his on lin's shoulder, doing lin almost lying down on the table, she just did not fall because she held the tenzin's collar well taking him along to "almost fall". Lin realizing that their faces were very close, in despair, she let the collar, so dropping on the table. tenzin grabbed her shoulders, helping her up. Lin got up and put the clips that had left her hair, and tenzin straightened his collar. If someone opened the door at the time of the fall, it could be deduced that they had ...

Lin would not make the same mistake, so she stood beside tenzin waiting for him to sign. Tenzin signed in the right place, he handed the papers to lin. Lin looked to him and said, "okay, now you are the legal guardian of ... what's her name?".

"Emi" he said.

"Oh, I forgot. Did you get some information about her?". lin said, putting the papers in the desk drawer.

"No, unfortunately. The only information we know about her is that she is 15 years old, came from Ba Sing Se and hoping to find the real parents in Republic City."

"I see" lin said looking down ", but thank you for coming here to sign the papers tenzin"

"you're welcome". he said calmly.

"okay, you can go now". lin said realizing that tenzin was looking to her.

"oh-" he coughed, regaining posture."Goodbye, lin."

"goodbye, Tenzin". lin said with a small smile on her face, the possible scene that almost happened. But she shook her head to dispel these thoughts. As tenzin closed the door ,he saw the smile on her face, was years since he had seen that smile.

* * *

**SOOO! GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? **

**I THINK IN NEXT WEEKEND I WILL UPDATE. OH ! AND THANK YOU FOR THE PREVIOUS COMMENTS 333.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**OBS: Forgive me FOR DELAY, I WAS VERY BUSY AND COULDN'T THINK OF HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY. BUT THANK YOU FOR ARE THE BEST READERS 3333**


End file.
